dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Prum
|Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 (erased from existence) |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 2 |FamConnect = Heles (superior) Pell (superior) Sour (superior) Brianne de Chateau (teammate) Sanka Ku (teammate) Su Roas (teammate) Zarbuto (teammate) Rabanra (teammate) Jimeze (teammate) Vikal (teammate) Zirloin (teammate) Hermila (teammate/combat partner) }} is a warrior from Universe 2 and a member of Team Universe 2. Appearance Prum is a brick red humanoid blob that normally has a yellow eye color. His eye color turns green and his body glows blue whenever he is charged with someone's ki blasts. When reflecting energy blasts, his body turns silver. Personality Prum appears to be good friends with Hermila, and is able to coordinate attacks with him. However, once his companion is knocked out, he runs away in fear as he has no way to defend himself. He also seems to care for his teammates' injuries, as he clearly mourns upon Jimeze's injuries. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga Prum is first seen standing on the right side of Team Universe 2, while remaining on the shadows. During the Tournament of Power, he kept a low profile until he and Hermila coordinated a team attack that knocked Dr. Rota unconscious as he was about to fight Gohan and Piccolo. Prum used his drone like orbs to locate Gohan and Piccolo, and then reflected Hermila's blasts towards them. With that strategy, Gohan and Piccolo were powerless, and Piccolo's arm was blasted off three times, forcing him to waste his energy regenerating them. Tien Shinhan, Goku and Vegeta joined the battle when they saw Gohan and Piccolo struggling. Vegeta fired his Galick Gun, but Prum absorbed and reflected the attack. Goku and Vegeta started throwing rocks at Prum to keep him at bay. Prum called out to Hermila for his help, but Hermila had been forced into fighting Tien. Tien was ringed out, but managed to take Hermila down with him. Prum tried to run, but Dr. Rota held him back, and Vegeta knocked both Prum and Dr. Rota out of the arena with his Galick Gun. Later when Jimeze was eliminated, Prum was seen standing next to Hermila in Universe 2's bench, watching the injured Yardrat. Power Due to his reflection ability, he took no damage from Hermila's Ki Blasts and Vegeta's Galick Gun. Strength wise, it would appear Prum doesn't have tremendous raw strength, as a much smaller Dr. Rota was capable of holding him down. Base Vegeta blasted them both off the ring with his Galick Gun. Prum appears to be a good tactician, as he was able to use his own abilities to augment his partner's, while at the same time knowing that opponents would likely come after him and not the actual attacker. His power seems to be quite similar to Botomo's, as certain kinds of attacks were ineffective against him. However, he has no other method of fighting beyond his reflection ability, and will flee in situations where he can't use it. Techniques and special abilities *'Reflection' - Prum has the ability to absorb and reflect ki blasts such as Hermila's laser beam. However, he cannot do the same thing for physical attacks such as a boulder being thrown at him. *'Drones' - Prum can create small floating orbs from his body and use them to spy on opponents, detect their heat levels, and ricochet ki blasts off of them to hit opponents far away. Voice actors *Japanese: Nobuyuki Hiyama *English: TBA Battles *Prum and Hermila vs. Dr. Rota *Prum and Hermila vs. Piccolo *Prum and Hermila vs. Gohan and Piccolo *Prum vs. Goku and Vegeta *Prum and Hermila vs. Goku and Vegeta *Prum vs. Goku and Vegeta *Prum vs. Dr. Rota *Prum and Dr. Rota vs. Vegeta *Prum (Illusion) vs. Android 18 Trivia *Prum is an anagram of rump (ランプ ranpu). *Prum and Hermila were seen to be dark, if or not taller, and had minor differences on appearances when Team Universe 2 was first introduced. *Prum and Hermila are the only two members of Team Universe 2 not to participate in the Kamikaze Fireballs' transformation ritual Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Universe 2 Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Erased Characters